


Pink and Grey

by Nuhra



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Some blood but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuhra/pseuds/Nuhra
Summary: Hades had a nightmare.(Oneshot)
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Pink and Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: There are some light descriptions of blood in this fic, but nothing graphic.

Cracking his knuckles, Hades signed, looking out at the gloomy underworld. The work meeting had been too tiresome, and while Hecate had helped him sort through his sleep deprivation, it had done little to settle his unease. Hades just felt off today. Perhaps it was the weather or perhaps it was the terrible nightmare he’d dreamt last night. If Hades had to guess he’d go with the latter.

Bad dreams were a regular for the God, go to sleep, and be greeted by his father swallowing him whole. Waking up in cold sweat. Rinse and repeat. Dreams of hiding, crying or being chewed up. He wished they were just dreams, and nothing more. Even if talking with his therapist about it over and over had helped, sadly, he'd still continue to dream them some nights.

But tonight had been different. Hades didn’t dream of Cronus or darkness, he dreamt of Persephone.

Persephone the bubbly, clumsy and kind goddess of spring. A soft pink Goddess, who'd always greet him with a smile.

Hades had hoped his first dream of Persephone would have been something sweet. Shades of pink, as they go away in the night. He holds her and dances, giving her a kiss on her delicate lips. Her deep pink eyes looking in his…

Hades shook his head. He was getting far too side tracked.

He could spent hours, days, months, talking about all the kinds of dreams he wished to share with the Spring Goddess. Meadows, and warm nights. Nothing more appropriate for her. A clear sky and…

Hades shook his head again.

“Focus Hades,” He told himself, a long sigh exiting his lips as he leaned back at his desk, looking out at the underworld. The tall buildings and skyscrapers flashing red lights and glowing a pale cold blue.

Last night Hades dreamt of Persephone. It was nothing but the utmost wicked and depraved kind of dream. The goddess standing in front of him, covered in blood, her eyes an even deeper crimson. Her hands and white dress stained in deep scarlet.

All over her body, the blood dripped from her palms, messily covering her face and dress. Nothing but blood and a mess scattered around her, pooling below her like a flower.

Persephone looked at him helplessly, red eyes, hollow and begging. Her lips were moving. She was talking. Hades couldn’t make out.

She didn’t cry, only staring, Hades reaching out his arm, the world falling around them, then he woke up. Like any other nightmare Hades would have, he woke up in a cold chill. A shiver crawled up his spine as he remembered it. His mind flurrying with the image of the kind Goddess. Persephone's eyes so empty, her expression so pained. It hurt his heart to think about.

Hades himself, being lost for words and ideas of what the dream could mean, thinking over and over about what it conveyed. Was Kore in danger? Was she angry at him or someone else? Was he maybe drinking too much before bed?

Hades did his best to shrug it off as a dream, but he couldn’t help but have a sense of dread shadow him the whole day. Only strengthened by the fact he had not seen her all day. It all felt so wrong, like something he was not meant to see. Like a secret or perhaps an omen.

He couldn’t tell.

Before Hades could continue to dwell on his nightmares there was a knock at his office door, he leaned forward as he called,”It’s open.”

Hades’s eyes widened as the small pink Goddess Persephone entered the room, dressed in a pretty white dress that complimented her natural beauty in every way possible. He did his best to hold back a gulp.

“Hades,” Persephone began, “I looking over some papers and I noticed something was a bit fishy about...Hades?”

He blinked,”Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Why, of course I am,” He huffed, getting to his feet and closing the distance between him and Persephone. He wanted to make sure it was really her, that she was safe, that she was still the same Persephone he always knew.

Only an arms reach away he gave her a smile, as Persephone cocked her head.

“Are you really, okay?” She asked.

“Without a doubt,” He beamed.

“Really?” She said almost mockingly, a smirk on her face,”Because you look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

A smile. This was the Persephone he knew, there was no doubting it, this was just the same Kore. He gave an internal sigh of relief.

Persephone was okay. She was _smiling._

“Of course, I’ve seen ghosts Persephone, I am the King of the Underworld,” His grin became devilish.

“No, I mean,” Persephone shook her head, “You look pale.”

“I assure you, Kore, I am perfectly fine,” He placed a hand on her shoulder to lead her out of the room, they both made slow steps towards the door,”So what did you need to show me?”

The door closed behind them as she continued to talk, walking together, Hades kept his mind focused on the real Persephone and not the Persephone of his nightmare. He hoped that one day this sweet girl would be the one to visit him in the night. The kind Goddess, filled with joy. Not a pained Goddess covered in blood.

One night, Persephone will visit his dreams and she’d make the night pink for only him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or a Kudos!


End file.
